


50 Different Chariox Stories

by BucketWitch



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, I find it more fun, I mean, I mostly write them in school, Just how it goes, Messed around, Oh, There could be some underage here, They more than likely did dumb stuff at Luna Nova, so here it is, there might also be some angst, you know?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketWitch/pseuds/BucketWitch
Summary: I have a list of different dialogue prompts, and I'm going to do them, in the order my friends request them.So if you're as much of a piece of trash for this ship as I am, curl up with this and enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, come on Croix! It’ll be fun! Get your head out of all those books and come have an adventure with me!”

“If you got your head out of the clouds and into some books, maybe you’d pass a class.”

She never reacted very well to Chariot trying to drag her off places, but if Croix had known how this little ‘adventure’ Chariot was dragging her on was going to end, she would never have let her go.

Or she would have at least been nicer to her, on the way.

Croix had always been impressed that while Chariot lacked in magic, she made up for in brute, physical strength. She had seen the wild redhead wrestle a bear to the ground before. Even if it was a pet, that bear hadn’t been holding back. Still, all of that impressive, almost superhuman strength was worth nothing now, as she was forced to watch the scene in front of her. 

They had wandered off too far, pissed something off, Chariot now stood between Croix and a massive red and black monster, that would change shape every time Chariot tried to land a solid hit on it. Even when she did, it would just cave where she hit and then reform a second later. One of Croix’s legs had been broken, she laid on her side unable to pull herself up, and to top it all off her wand was snapped in half, a useless heap about five feet away from her. She was forced to watch as this creature took many forms, ghoul, beast, whatever it needed, and beat Chariot senseless. Every time she fell though, she would yank herself to her feet. 

Chariot wasn’t that easy to give up.

Croix wished she was, though. Wished that Chariot would just scoop her up and run. Now as the creature hit her, Croix could clearly hear the snapping of bones, and not too long after the thing dragged Chariot up by her hair. The pretty, crimson hair that was now stained darker with blood and mud… It let out a choked, cracked boom of a laugh before Croix watched it run its clawed hand through Chariot. Right through her heart. 

This was it. They were both dead. Chariot fell to the ground like a wet sack as she was dropped, not moving. And without Chariot? Having watched her die? Croix wasn’t quite sure if she wanted to go on with it regardless. So she sat there and let her eyes  
close, crying as she waited for her death to come.

It didn’t though. Instead Croix heard footsteps, and once they neared her, she finally opened her eyes. She was met with a pair of red boots, and as she looked up at who was in front of her, she was horrified. The woman standing not ten feet from her was  
herself. Of course, the woman was older, but you always recognized yourself. The woman congratulated the creature, before snapping her fingers and causing it to disappear.

“Ah! There it is.” The older one said, as she crouched down and took something off of Chariot. The Shiny Rod. The woman’s eyes flicked over to her younger counterpart before she started heading back towards what she had came in on. “A shame I had to kill her though. Don’t worry kid, you’ll end up hating her just as much as I do.”

Croix woke up with a start, her breathing heavy and tears streaming down her face. She was in her room. In their bed. The one she shared with her wife.  
The one she shared with Chariot du Nord. 

She was only reminded of it when the door opened and the tired looking teacher walked into the room, carrying a stack of books. They didn’t even make it to her desk as she immediately noticed that something was off. She came over to Croix, having put the books on the floor.

“Croix? Sweetheart? Are you okay?”

After no response, she lightly put her hand on Croix’s shoulder, causing her to jump. 

“Wh-? Croix, you’re trembling.” A short pause. “Come here, we’ll work through this.”

Almost immediately Croix threw herself into the welcoming arms of Chariot, holding back tears.

“I’m so scared of myself…” was all she managed to choke out before she started sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

Big events like this were a chore to Croix. They always had been. When she was younger the Samhain festival had been annoying with all that was expected of her, the Entrance ceremony had been a pain to make it too, when she had other things she would much rather be doing, even attending her own graduation was a pain in the side. She had to push aside important work to make it or have to go through the same classes she had breezed through a second time. And she wouldn’t dare waste that much time.

And now she was here as a teacher. 

The very graduation she had been so annoyed to attend, she was now a professor, standing in the front of the auditorium. She hadn’t been one to follow the dress code as she had been teaching, though today she had been suckered into it by the one woman who could make her do anything. Croix really was soft, when it came to Chariot.

Which was why it really hurt her heart to see the once energetic French redhead she had fallen head over heels for standing behind all of the other professors, her head down and playing nervously with her hair. That same bright red that always caught the eye. She walked over to Chariot and lightly put a hand on the small of her back, making the other witch jump slightly. She knew it was Croix though when her hat was tipped up just a small bit, and she saw the same familiar, tired face she woke up to every morning.

“Chari? What’s wrong, you look upset.”

Upset might not have been the right word, but that wasn’t what mattered at the moment. What mattered was that something was making her uncomfortable, and Croix wanted to make it stop immediately.

“I-It’s nothing, really.” Chariot tried to play off.

“Don’t give me that bullshit, Chariot du Nord. Something is making you uncomfortable. Tell me what it is, I want to help.” 

There was a pause, but Croix would wait. Sometimes Chariot just needed to get her thoughts in order.

“People are staring…” she said after a few seconds, her fingers lingering at the tips of her hair, where she had been running them through it.

This took Croix by surprise, just a small bit. She couldn’t process why that bothered her, Chariot had once been a stage performer. Shiny Chariot was so popular that Croix had assumed that any kind of staring would be par for the course, for the rest of her life. That she should be comfortable with it. Of course, Chariot read that confusion on her face easily, and sighed a small bit.

“I know, it sounds weird coming from me, but I’ve been just a professor for so long… For a while, I forgot that Shiny Chariot even existed. That Chariot du Nord even existed. And now that I’ve dropped the disguise, there are a lot of people staring at me. Students look up to me, idolize me. I just… had gotten used to being a normal person.”

“Oh.” 

It suddenly made a lot more sense to Croix. She had her own kind of learning curve, that she had to work through. It made sense that Chariot was uncomfortable, now. So, she put her arm around her, pulling her close. It wasn’t too intimate, but it was enough for Chariot to know. 

“Well, I’m standing beside you now. Do you think they’ll still be looking at you? After all, I’m the professor that used to wear fourteen different straps across her body and nearly killed a student. Not to mention committed what could be considered acts of terrorism. Maybe they’re gawking at the criminal, now.” 

Of course, her various crimes were a touchy subject for her, and the only reason she was allowed out of a cell and on Luna Nova campus was because she seemed to calm down to sane levels, when she stayed with Chariot. Still, poking fun at all of it almost always managed to get Chariot to smile at least a bit. This time was no different, as she leaned into Croix’s side and smiled. 

“You don’t have to make fun of yourself on my account, Croix.”

“It made you smile, didn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes, I did.”

It was good, that she had managed to get Chariot’s mind off of the identity crisis that she was having, as the auditorium steadily filled up with the graduating class. She smiled and took a few seconds to enjoy having her this close, before Finnelan walked past, gave them a look, and she was forced to let her go. Once the older professor had walked away though, Croix stuck her tongue out at her, earning a small smack on the shoulder from Chariot, accompanied by a giggle.

“You haven’t grown a bit, have you?”

“Nope. Still can’t stand these women, and now I can talk back to them. It’s time for me to be a child and get revenge.”

They continued banter like this, joking in their voices, until the ceremony started. And yes, people stared. At the beautiful woman that Croix couldn’t stand to take her eyes off, either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA i have too much angst

In the time that Croix had been helping Chariot with her shows, she had found it incredibly easy to forget that she was collecting data. It had been so long since she had spoken to her friend, and she had missed her much more than she thought she would. There had been little to no words when she had dropped off the face of the planet, but there had been plenty of words when she came back. Some were angry, others were sad, but the overwhelming joy of being together again made the both of them forget rather easily that they had ever been apart. 

Croix was always the one that helped Chariot get ready for her shows, she was always the one that would help her create new routines, always the one that was there. And she was there the whole time. From dressing to the curtains closing, Croix was never too far away.

Maybe that was why she was feeling like this. Maybe that was why her heart would flutter a bit when Chariot smiled, or she seemed to melt every time Chariot hugged her. Why she found her movements so captivating, why every little shift was the most interesting thing in the world. Maybe all the time spent around her was why Croix would be content to just look. Why her eyes would linger places, and when they lingered on Chariot’s mouth, she wasn’t too content anymore.

She wanted to be on the best terms possible with Chariot. She wanted to be close, to help her along in magic she just couldn’t get a grip on, but every time her eyes landed on that wand. On the Claiomh Solais. She had a job to do, that Chariot had no intent of fulfilling herself, it seemed. She would be drug back into the thoughts of her work, of how Dream Fuel Spirit was going to save the dying practice of magic. How it had to. 

Which was why she needed to do this now.

It was right before a show, she had some time with Chariot backstage, though not much, it would have to do. She looked down at Chariot as she sat there, rambling on about how excited she was for the next show, and had to interrupt her or she would never get to speak.

“Chari, can we talk about something serious for a second?”

Chariot looked upset, at the implication that her shows weren’t serious.

“My shows are serious, Croix, it’s my job.”

“I know, that’s not what I meant.” Croix immediately began to backtrack. “I just wanted to know if… Well I mean I—” A frustrated noise was the sign she had given up trying to voice it right that moment.

“Come on Croix, I’m not upset. You can tell me anything, I promise.”

There it was. The undivided attention that was kind of hard to get here recently. But of course, right as Croix took a breath to speak, they were given the call that the show was about to start.   
Chariot jumped up and grabbed her hat, and would have walked out if Croix hadn’t grabbed her hand.

“Wait-- I may not get another chance to say this.” 

“It’s okay, Croix. I promise, we’ll talk about it later, I can’t miss my queue.”

After only a second of hesitation, Croix let her go.

“Alright. Enjoy yourself, Chari.”

She never got that chance. She had waited too long, and blew it. By the time the show was over and Chariot was done talking with her manager, she was falling asleep on Croix’s shoulder as she brought her home. The next night the truth about Dream Fuel Spirit came to light, and the fight happened.

Chariot didn’t want anything to do with Croix anymore, but she still hung around. Watched the shows decline. Watched as everything just… fell apart. And as she walked away from that final show after having wiped the memory of an entire venue, it hit her.

She wasn’t ever going to get the chance to tell Chariot she loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance.

Nights like this were the hardest. Nights were work was slow, and ideas even slower. These nights came often, when she would glance up at the stars, at the scarred moon… And memories would come flooding back. Memories that she couldn’t avoid, they’d get her eventually. So tonight she didn’t try to fight it, and let her mind take her back to a time long ago. A happier time, where she had Chariot, and a will to do something else, for a change.

\----------

Skipping class became far more common, once she met Chariot. She would often find herself sneaking out after curfew, too, when Chariot wanted to go and look at the stars. Today was a bit different, though. Oh, the things you can do, when you’re smarter than the rest of your year. There were very few classes that the two of them shared, but Croix did have a free period at the end of the day. When Chariot had math. 

Chariot had never been too good at the subject, her head was always in the stars, and more focused on magic, than anything else. That was why Professor Babcock was so accepting, when Croix came during her free period, and asked permission to take Chariot’s math learning into her own hands. Since Chariot was having such a problem learning in class, why not let the smartest student on campus give it a shot? It took a distraction away from the Professor, and Chariot seemed to listen to her more anyways.

“Thank you, Professor. I know it’s a lot to ask, since Chariot needs quite a bit of attention, but I can’t find myself doing anything with my free period, so I might as well help my favorite professor.” Croix said, as the class began filing in. 

“Well, I appreciate the help, Miss Meridies. While I normally wouldn’t allow this, I feel she’ll do much better with you teaching her, than with me. Oh- there she comes now. Miss du Nord, can you come over here for a moment?”

Chariot was snapped out of her daydreaming by the sudden call out, and her initial confusion only grew on her face as she noticed Croix, and neared the two of them.

“Yes, Professor?” she asked a bit timidly, kind of nervous that she was in trouble. She hadn’t even been in here for a minute, what could she have done?

“Miss Meridies has given you an excuse for this class. She will be tutoring you until the next test, and if you improve, she will take over your learning from here on out.”

There was excitement on her face, but a quick look from Croix had her crushing it down immediately. No one knew the two were anything more than friends, and no one needed to know, either. The last thing they wanted was for professors to start watching them closer, relationships didn’t last long once the professors knew you were in one. Classes came first.

“O-oh! Well, I really do appreciate it, Croix!” she said, though an entire class period with Croix was something to be incredibly exited about, and she couldn’t keep all of it out of her voice. “I know you’re really good at math, so I hope you can help.”

Croix nodded, a small smile on her face. 

“Well, it certainly should. If you’ll excuse us, professor, I have a lot of ground to cover and not a lot of time to do it, so we’ll be on our way.”

“Of course.” 

And with little else, the two walked out of the room, Croix resting a hand on Chariot’s back to guide her out. Not five seconds after they had left, Chariot had smacked Croix in the stomach with the back of her hand.

“Oof—What the fuck, Chariot?” Croix said in reaction, though there were no professors around them to reprimand her for her language.

“’I have a lot of ground to cover’ Croix, I’m not an idiot.” 

“Hey- I just got you out of class! And, I’m going to help you show up anyone who legitimately thinks you’re an idiot.” 

They let that sit there for a little bit, before they both drifted back to each other, and were walking side by side again. Neither apologized for what they said, but it was a silent understanding. They couldn’t stay mad at each other for very long at all. Eventually, Chariot noticed that they were headed for the dorms. 

“Hey, where are we going?” she asked, her head tipped a small bit.

“We’re going to my room. No one is in there, and it’ll be the best for us to focus.”

Once they got there, they did focus. But it wasn’t on math.

No, instead they were focused on each other. It took less than ten minutes for the books to be forgotten, and for more… teenage matters to be the main focus. That is to say, it took less than ten minutes for Chariot to pull Croix out of her chair, press her against the wall out of sight of the door, and kiss her. 

Of course, the idea was mutual, but Croix just wasn’t strong enough to yank Chariot out of her chair, and trying it would have seriously killed the mood. 

Any semblance of learning was gone, and nothing mattered more to Croix than Chariot. The way she felt, how her heart fluttered whenever the redhead would go to take a little more. 

A hand slipping under an untucked shirt, and after a while the way she lightly nipped Croix’s lip, a silent request for her to open her mouth. 

And the more this went on, the more bold those hands got, and the harder Croix found it to stay silent.

\----------

Croix lightly touched her lips as her gaze stayed towards the sky, and she let out a breath she hadn’t known she had been holding.   
“I can still remember the way you taste, Chariot…” she mumbled.

After a while longer she decided enough was enough, and went back inside. Instead of working she made her way to her bed, lying down and drifting off while thinking of a woman she would never again get to hold in her arms… 

She had wasted every chance she’d had. And every time she thought of Chariot du Nord, her heart ached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA I am so sorry that it took so long for this next part. I haven't been home, and it's been wreaking havoc on my mental state, and my time to write.   
> Also, every kudos and every comment makes me so happy. I've been dealing with a lot of things with family, and it's been bumming me out when it comes to writing. So I really do love to see that you guys are enjoying it. I read every comment, and while I don't reply (I can't quite put into words how much my heart swells when I read your comments) I do read every one of them, and I appreciate all of you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, put some edge in this one. The first time I've written since I've come back to school, so I think I was a bit venty with this one.

Temper had always been a work in progress with her. For as long as Chariot had known her, Croix had always been short tempered. She had little patience for anyone, save Chariot. One time she had nearly flung someone across the library, because they wouldn’t shut up and let her read. She had always had the habit of lashing out, shouting, and cursing at people that she deemed annoying or useless. Still, she was the star pupil, and the teachers saw in her real potential.

In a way it was comforting to see that some things never changed.

See, her lack of patience extended to her work, as well. She didn’t like to go very long without results. Hitting a wall was like torture for her. Chariot was very familiar with that at this point. Which was why the crash she heard from just behind the door to Croix’s lab startled her, but it didn’t really surprise her. Croix had been trying at the same idea for weeks now, trying to work around the flaws in her machines, but to no avail. It was actually a surprise that it took Croix this long to crack. By no standards was Croix strong, but boy could she throw things. Chariot listened to the bangs and crashes of various items hitting the walls of the room, and only stood from where she sat when she heard a dull thud, and everything went silent.

She carefully pushed open the door and looked inside to see her wife on her knees on the floor, curled around a hand she held to her chest. Chariot could tell from the door that she was trying to keep from crying.

“Croix..?” she said, softly.

“I’m fine.” Croix immediately shot back, confirming that she was not, in fact, fine.

Chariot pushed the door open farther, coming in and kneeling beside Croix.

“Let me see your hand.”

“I said I’m fine.”

“And I said let me see your hand.”

They sat there in silence for a few seconds, before Croix finally relented, and held her hand out. Working the thick brown glove off, it was already bruised and swelling and from glancing at it Chariot could tell that she had broken at least three of her fingers.

“By the Nine, Croix. What did you do, punch the wall head on?”

“…”

That is exactly what she had done. At least it stopped her rampage.

“Come on,” Chariot stood and helped Croix up, careful not to put any pressure on the hand she had effectively shattered. “You won’t be working for the next few days.”

Again, silence while Chariot supported Croix’s entire exhausted body and tried to move her.

“You know, you could help.” She said, just the slightest bit annoyed.

“Why am I a useless scientist?”

Well. That was sudden.

“What are you talking about, Croix?”

“I can’t make it past this point. There’s no answer. Literally everything I’ve tried leads to the same result, over and over. Failure. Why am I useless?”

Honestly, Chariot had no idea how to answer that. She always encouraged Croix in her work, even if she had difficulties, and couldn’t quite pass a point. Even when she was angry, or sad, or dejected. But never before had she had Croix call herself useless. So, she was silent as she helped Croix to a seat and began to doctor her hand.

“I want an answer, goddammit!” Croix shouted, after a few moments of silence. Chariot was almost mad, if she didn’t notice that Croix seemed no to be yelling at anyone in particular. Only herself.

“Croix,” Chariot said softly, reaching up and lightly taking her face in her hands. “You aren’t useless.”

“Tell that to my work---”

“Tell what to your work? Stop making my genius wife hurt herself by punching walls?”

There was a moment or two of silence, before Croix let out a small chuckle.

“The point is,” Chariot continued. “Is that you aren’t useless. Everyone has their own strengths, and yours is your work. Croix, you’ve done so much to help revolutionize magic that it makes my head spin half of the time. You’ve hit a wall, you have for these past few weeks.”

 

Croix looked dejected as Chariot said that, as if it was some fault of her own. Chariot could already read it in her eyes, the thought “Because I’m not good enough.”

“But that doesn’t mean you should keep bashing your head against that wall until you can brute force your way through it. Since you’ve gone and hurt yourself, why not take a break?” she asked, smiling some. “I really think you deserve it. A nice break, and a good frustrated cry.” It was something Croix used to tell Chariot, when she would get discouraged in her studies.

“Sometimes you just have to cry.” Croix said in return, what Chariot would always say once she felt better.


End file.
